


Corruption

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Witches, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Lucifer is hit by a killing spell; however, it doesn't work as intended on angels.





	

Two months after Lucifer first came to the bunker, and three weeks after he'd been rescued from Crowley the second time, he was allowed to go on a hunt with Sam. Dean had gone off with Cas and Gabriel and a call had come in about a coven that was two towns over. Sam had no choice but to take Lucifer with him.

They found the coven easily enough. Well, Lucifer had. He'd just followed their power. Lucifer stabbed the first witch with his blade and Sam had just shot the second witch when he looked up to see the third blow some kind of powder in Lucifer's face before the archangel snapped the witch's neck with a growl. Sam shot the witch to be sure.

“You okay?” Sam watched Lucifer wipe away the powder.

“For now.” Lucifer spit on the floor. “I may not be for long though.” He looked at Sam. “Bitch used a very old killing spell.” He saw Sam's panic. “It won't kill me, Sam.” He sighed. “Humans, yeah. Angels?” He shrugged.

“Spill it.” Sam stayed clear of the powder until Lucifer had it completely wiped way.

Lucifer sighed. “It's an aphrodisiac for angels.”

Sam snorted. “Right, so we can take care of that back at the bunker?”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “It's a little more complex than that, Sam.” He bit his lower lip. “This isn't something that's going to go away after a couple hours.”

Sam blinked and just stared at Lucifer. “She hit you with, what, angel viagra?”

Lucifer barely nodded. “Something like that.” He hissed softly. “And think of it as a massive overdose.” He clenched his hands at his sides, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Sam nodded. “Then we need to get back to the bunker. Now.” He took hold of Lucifer's arm and dragged him to the car.

Lucifer was shaking with the effort to not jump Sam immediately. He got in the back seat and curled around himself. When Sam started the car and drove off, Lucifer began whimpering and rocking back and forth. “Sam, hurry.” Sam must have broken every speed limit from there to the bunker.

Once they were safely parked, Lucifer reached out and grabbed Sam's shoulder, flying them to their shared bedroom. He landed them on the bed, completely naked, and had called upon the part of his grace in Sam to prep him already. He hooked Sam's left leg around his elbow and slid inside his mate.

Sam let out a soft moan, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he let Lucifer use him as his archangel needed to. He ran his hand over Lucifer's back and was not let down when Lucifer let his wings out. He buried one hand in the soft feathers and was rewarded when the angel lost control briefly. His other hand had to push against the headboard to keep from banging his head against it.

Lucifer growled as his feathers were manhandled. He caught Sam's lips with his own, nipping his mate's bottom lip before licking into his mouth. He moved one hand to curl around Sam's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

Sam let out a shout as Lucifer's grace inside him flared up. It brought him screaming over the edge. He felt Lucifer follow after him and he held on tight. He half expected Lucifer to stop or at least slow down, but the archangel kept going.

Lucifer had enough sense left to replenish the lube with the grace residing in Sam. He couldn't stop yet. He was so far gone under the spell. After a second orgasm, he heard Sam's whimper of discomfort and had enough control to pull away. He was panting and still rock hard.

Sam let his leg drop and stretched it out. He stared up at Lucifer, then down, realizing it wasn't over yet. He shifted position, kneeling, with his elbows on the bed. He looked back at Lucifer and bit his lower lip lightly. He couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped as his archangel pushed inside him again.

Lucifer knew, on some level, that Sam could get hurt from this. He tried to keep his mind about him as he gripped Sam's hip with his right and and his shoulder with his left. He jerked Sam back as he thrust forward. He continued fucking Sam, holding the angle when Sam screamed in pleasure under him. He knew when Sam came again, following him over. He practically prayed that both of them would get a break, though he could feel the spell wasn't letting up yet. He forced himself to pull out and sit back on his heels.

Sam dropped to the bed, not caring that there was a wet spot. “Holy....” He was shaking. He turned his head to look behind him at Lucifer. “How much more of this? Don't know how much more I can take.”

Lucifer trailed a finger over Sam's name on his chest. “I honestly don't know, Sam.” He bit his lip. “I've never been hit with this spell before.” He rested his hands on Sam's lower back, rubbing up to his shoulders. “I'm okay for right now, but this isn't over, Sam.” He dragged his hands back down. On the next run up, he followed his hands with soft kisses. He smiled faintly at Sam's soft moans.

Sam shivered as he thought about more to come. He was overstimulated and not sure if he could go another round. When he was completely relaxed, he felt Lucifer nudge his legs apart, then the archangel entered him again. He hissed, even though there was plenty of lube. He almost pulled away, but stopped himself. Lucifer needed this.

Lucifer tried to keep his movements to a minimum, but was soon overwhelmed by the spell. He had reached his orgasm quickly and vaguely aware that Sam had not. He stayed buried in Sam as he stretched his wings to cover Sam's hands.

Sam instinctively wound his fingers around the feathers offered. He whimpered as he felt the grace spreading along the wings and the grace inside him responding. His body reacted by dulling the discomfort and slight pain he was in.

Once Lucifer was certain Sam was okay again, he rocked his hips gently. The fact that he could be gentle was a good sign. The spell was fading. He pressed soft kisses to the back of Sam's neck. “It's almost over, love.” He whispered against Sam's ear before lightly biting down on Sam's earlobe. He kept his movements gentle.

Sam allowed a soft whimper and a nod. He relaxed into this latest round. It wasn't rushed and Lucifer's hands on his arms, shoulders, in his hair, and down his sides, it was more reminiscent of the nights they had spent making love. He pushed back against Lucifer with no urgency. His fingers tightened around the feathers.

Lucifer kept kissing Sam's back and shoulders, his movements becoming more relaxed. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Sam's shoulder. “Love you, Sammy.”

Sam smiled at the nickname. “Love you, too.” He knew he would be able to orgasm again, but knew Lucifer was close. “Come on, baby, come for me.” He kept up the encouraging words. He heard the stuttering breath, then the deep groan, followed by liquid spurting inside him.

Lucifer went boneless after his orgasm. He finally began to soften and slid out of Sam. He pulled his wings back and let them disappear as he moved off of Sam. He called upon the grace in Sam to make sure his mate was healed of any damage that may have been caused. He was pleased to find that the only damage was discomfort and overstimulation.

Sam turned on his side and immediately pulled his archangel close. He tucked Lucifer in against him, making sure the angel's head was underneath his chin. He rubbed Lucifer's back. He was surprised when Lucifer had enough sense still to clean the sheets and draw the blankets over them. He kissed the top of Lucifer's head before yawning and reaching over to turn off the lamp.

Lucifer heard the lamp switch off, then snapped and the room went dark. He shifted closer to Sam and closed his eyes. The spell had taken a lot of out him and his grace would take a while to heal. He didn't sleep often, but when he did, he wanted it to be here, in Sam's arms. Sam, who would take care of him. Sam, who loved him. He fell asleep while listening to Sam's steady breathing.

Sam, the chinchilla, had hung out on the top level of his oversized enclosure, and had watched the whole thing enfold. Never, in all his life, had he ever seen two people go at it like that before. He knew one of them wasn't human, not unless humans developed wings like that, but that really was some display. He was impressed... and a little unnerved.


End file.
